


Failure

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-18
Updated: 2006-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: An alternate end to Longbow Hunters: Dinah saves herself.





	Failure

She'd failed.

From the moment of the first punch that Dinah's bound form couldn't counter, the thought took root in the back of her mind and wouldn't leave. She'd failed _them_. The JSA. . .Uncle Ted. . .her mother. . .her father. Everyone that Dinah had always strove to honor, impress, and emulate as Black Canary, she'd ultimately let down the minute she'd allowed herself to get captured. All the training and hopes they'd had for her had been squandered by a handful of arrogant thugs that _Black Canary_ should have been able to dispatch easily.

But her efforts hadn't been good enough, and each successive assault on her body added a layer of guilt that came with knowing that she'd let her heritage down.

As much as her shame hurt, it wasn' t enough to make her stop trying to free herself. She had been taught far better than that, regardless of what her current predicament claimed to the contrary. When the moment she'd been waiting for came - a careless placement of a weapon within arm's reach of a body her captors believed to be completely broken - Dinah seized both the weapon and her chance at freedom.

For a time, beginning the moment her fingers wrapped around the cold metal of the device that ended her torment, guilt left Dinah. It had no choice but to take a backseat to the all consuming quest for vengeance against those who had caused her to fail, a desire strong enough to overcome the agony they had inflicted upon her body. 

When the moment was over, Dinah was surrounded by the dead bodies of the men that had taken such sadistic joy in causing her pain over the past twenty-four hours. As the ramifications of what she had done sunk in, her guilt returned. 

But so had her freedom. 

It was a fair trade.  



End file.
